


Forget Me Not

by Giggles1303



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battlefield, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggles1303/pseuds/Giggles1303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle against the Galra goes wrong, leaving one paladin to leave the group forever. The group mourn over the paladin death, but for Keith it's the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired off of Elentori "End Of The World" Klance (keith/lance) artwork. My grammar and spelling isn't the best all of the time, and if i got any of the characters personality wrong. Then please correct me, thank you! Also they dont call me the Angst Goddess for nothing.

The sound of gunshots rang through the battlefield, dust and debris flying in the wind. 

“Allura, we need a pin point on where we can strike them!” Shiro whispered, leaning against crumbled building. The other paladins followed shiro, waiting for him to give them the command. 

“Why don’t we just surround them with our lions?” Pidge ask, peeking above the debris. “Cause their fighter ships would see you with your lions and shoot you down. ” Allura voice rang inside their head set. 

“ Then why don’t Hunk and I just distract them, while Keith and Shiro move in?” Lance asked, glancing at Keith. Gunshots zip passed them, exploding the rubbled near by. 

“ Argh, I can’t just sit here like a sitting duck! I’m going in” Keith summoned his sword, leaning up. “ Keith don’t, that isn’t a good idea.” 

Shiro placed his hand onto his arm, “ Yeah, Keith I don’t want you throwing yourself in the middle of battle. Trying to show how tough and awesome you are, cause you already are awesome.” Hunk whispered, glancing down to the ground.  Keith stared at Hunk, gripping his sword. 

“ If don’t make our first move, then the Galra will…And I’m not losing my team again.” Shiro said, “ I know we can defeat them and push them back without our lions.” 

The dark turned purple orange, the world around them was crumbling. Keith stared at the galra ships, glaring. “ I’m going out there whether you like it or not…” He jumped over the building, rushing head first into battle.

“Keith no!” Shiro yelled, reaching out to him. “ Don’t worry shiro, we’ll cover for you.” Lance smiled, placing his gun on to his shoulder. Shiro nodded before running after keith.

“ I will stay and watch you guys to make sure you're heading the right direction. “ PIdge said, pulling up a map of the battlefield. “ Just be safe guys,” Hunk yelled. 

Lance got on the ground setting up his gun, Hunk positioned himself on the top of the debris. Light’s flashed past Keith, running up to a galra before striking him down. “Paladins watch out!” Allura voice echoed in their ears. Shiro looked up, his eyes going wide.

The sound to thunder rumbled in the sky as a large purple beam shot down from the ground. Destroying anything and everything in its path, the beam inched closer to Keith. Keith stepped back, running to lance. 

The screams of Galra soldiers rang in Keith ears as he ran past them. The purple beam closing in on him as he tried to reach out to Shiro hand. 

Lance screamed for Keith name running out to him. Shiro ran back to the other paladins, grabbing Pidge by the arm. Hunk glanced back to see Lance rushing over to Keith, “ Lance, Come on!” Hunk yelled. 

“Shiro put me down! What about Lance and Keith?!” Pidge yelled, Shiro glanced down at them. “ They’ll be fine, but right now we gotta get back to our lions before that beam gets to us.” Shiro yelled.

Keith stopped as he saw his fellow paladins run to their lions, expect for Lance. “ What are you doing-” Keith turned as the purple beam went through him. Keith screamed in pain, grabbing his chest. Blood slipped through the cracks of his armor. The last thing he saw was Lance being carried away by Hunk before the beam engulfed them both....

 

* * *

 

The sunlight peaked through the dust, Keith was breathing heavily. The battle has become a blurred, voices seemed distort. The Galra who survived weren’t going to give up so easily, they spread out to hunt for the rest of the paladins. 

Keith dove behind a build, ducking as shots were fired at him. He been separated from his team by the beam, his communication helmet was dent, he could only hear bits and pieces of what the team was shouting. The beam caused his armor to cracked, the debris dug into his skin. 

Blood ran down the side of face, he held his  right shoulder as blood poured out of a gunshot wound. Keith laid his head into the building, trying to catch his breath. He looked up as he heard footsteps approach him, the sounds of gun shots grew louder. He picked up his bayard, glaring. 

A blue light shown through the dust, keith eye’s went wide. “ Lance? Is, is that you?” he asked, his sword still drawn. 

“ Keith! Oh man, guys! I found him!” Lance yelled running over to keith, embracing him into a tight hug. Keith winced in pain, “ Lance you’re hurting me.”

Lance let go of keith, tears streaming down his face. “ Oh man, keith. We thought we lost you when you weren’t answering us. And we couldn’t find you cause of the dust storm, don’t scare me like that!” Lance whispered, playfully smacking keith in the arm. 

Keith smiled, “ I’m not planning on too.” Lance smirked at him. The sound of gun shots grew louder, the wind blew harder. Lance stared at keith before leaning into keith face.

Keith closed his eyes as he felt lance placed his lips onto his. The kiss was warm, soft, Keith felt calm. The world seemed to go in slow motion as he leaned in more, Lance wanted the kiss to last a lifetime. They broke apart, both gasping for air. “ Lance…” Keith whispered, tears forming in his eyes. 

Lance smiled, staring into keith eyes. “ Keith…. I love you-” Lance stopped, looking down as blood poured out of his chest. Keith looked up to see a galra soldier a few feet behind them. 

“ Lance!” Keith screamed, holding onto lance as he collapsed into his arms. Keith looked around, more galra soldiers ran over.

“Lance! Lance, get up!”

Keith carefully turned lance onto his back, forming his shield to protect them from any feather injuries. Gunshots bounced off of his shield, each hit moved keith back. 

Keith looked around, trying to find an exit. He shook his head as his vision began to give out on him, his wounds stinged from the dust. 

He placed his hand onto Lance's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears poured out of keith eyes as he stared at lance face. Lance face was in shock, trying to process what just happened.


	2. Forget Me Not; Broken Soldier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Lions to the rescue!

Forget Me Not (chapter 2); Broken Soldier.

Keith cradled Lance’s body, trying his best to protect them from the galra soldiers. Lance’s body became to get cold, the weight of his body doubled. Keith looked around, “Come, buddy, where are you?” Hoping for the red lion to sense that it's paladin was in danger.

Lance groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, “Keith, what’s going on? W-what happened to me?” Keith glanced back at Lance, placing Lance’s hands onto his wound.

“ Put pressure on it, I’m going to try and fight to make a clear path for us to get through.” Keith stood up, glaring at the sea of galras. “Keith, stop you’re going to get yourself killed by going up against them all.” Lance pulled his hand, begging him to stay.

“ If it ends this way, I want it to end with you by my side. I would rather die in battle with you then spend the rest of my life wishing I didn’t.” Keith stared at him, tugging his hand away.

“ Please, Keith, don’t make me pull a Juliet,” Keith smirked, facing the galras. He ran up towards the soldiers, dodging the gunshots. Running up to the closet galra, shoving his sword into the gun, making it explode. He turned around kicking the galra in the face before striking his sword into its chest. Seconds felt like hours, Keith wasn’t sure how many galra soldiers there were and if he could keep up with all of them.

He glanced back at Lance, checking to make sure he was safe. Lance positioned himself up against the wall, using his shield to block gunshots. His face looked pale as a small pool of blood formed around him. Panic and worry fell upon Keith's face, his adrenaline kicked up.

Why wasn't their lions helping them, did they know the battle was going to be lost. One by one the galras around Keith start to disband, sweat was rolling down his back. Lance wasn’t holding up against them by his own, he was struggling. The sounds of screaming echoed throughout the battlefield, Keith looked up.

Blue and Red hurled down onto the ground next to them. Keith ran back towards him, placing his arm around lance's shoulder.

“Hang on there buddy, I’ll get us out of here,” Keith whispered, dragging lance’s body to his lion.

Keith has never been inside of Lance’s lion before, the walls covered in pictures of earth and a group photo of the team hanging on the door that entered to the flight deck. He placed lance against the wall, walking up to the controls, setting them to auto-pilot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am so sorry for such a short and late chapter. Writing isn't really a spark for me and school just been keeping me busy from writing. I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But hey, it's better than nothing.


End file.
